


Derek Do You Have Moves Like Jagger?

by DereksGirl24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are hanging out at Derek's. Derek's reading Stiles is listening to music. Then Stiles asks the question that will change everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Derek do you have moves like Jagger?" Stiles asks Derek this while listening to moves like Jagger for the third time. Stiles is embarrassed to say he has a crush on Adam Levine!

Derek looks up from the book he is reading. "What Stiles?"

"Do you have moves like Jagger? " Stiles says again.

"Why are you asking?" Derek raises a brow.

"I dunno just curious." Stiles replies and then goes back to listening to his music paying Derek no mind.

Derek smirks realizing the kid stopped paying attention. He ponders if it's him that arouses the kid or if it's Scott. Because he always smells aroused at the training's, but he doesn't smell aroused now. He decides to chance it. He gets up and walks over to Stiles and he hears the song go off and then Stiles turns his iPod off. Derek is right at Stiles' ear and he licks it and Stiles jumps ten feet in the air Derek just laughs and pins him to the couch. Whispering song lyrics in Stiles ear,

"Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger"

Stiles shudders and he definitely smells aroused now. Derek whispers in Stiles ear again. "Yes Stiles I have moves like Jagger."

Stiles shudders both at his words and the heat of Derek's breath on his ear. Stiles whispers, "Show me your moves like Jagger." Derek growls and lays on Stiles who is laying on the couch. Derek brings his lips to Stiles' and kisses him feverishly at first then they slow and its sweet, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

Stiles pries Derek's mouth open and moves his tongue around Derek's mouth then he moans when Derek sucks on his tongue. Derek then explores Stiles mouth moaning when Stiles holds Derek's tongue between his teeth for a few seconds.

Then Derek starts rutting his hips into Stiles and he notices that not only is he hard as hell but Stiles is to, that makes him moan. Derek keeps grinding his hips into Stiles' then Stiles wraps his legs around Derek to pull him closer and Derek keeps grinding. Stiles is moaning more and more and then Derek moves his mouth from Stiles' down to his neck.

Derek kisses and nibbles and sucks on his pulse point. At this point Stiles is moaning louder and Derek is getting harder, he starts grinding harder into Stiles who still has his legs wrapped around him. Derek then moves his mouth to the other side of Stiles' neck and he's sucking and licking and biting.

Stiles has started moaning Derek's name which is making Derek harder than he thought possible. Derek is grinding harder into Stiles and he reattaches their lips and kisses Stiles deeply, Stiles has moved his hands to Derek's lower back and pulled his shirt up somewhat.

He's now feeling Derek's muscles and moaning into Derek's mouth. Derek then moves his lips to Stiles' shoulder, where he starts licking and sucking. Stiles starts moaning Derek's name again. Then the front door opens but they keep at it. Stiles is moaning big time, "Derek Ung Derek!" Derek growls in response to hearing Stiles say his name with such pleasure.

Then they hear a new voice, "Stiles….? Derek…..? What the hell is going on?" Stiles who is hard as a rock groans at the obvious annoyance that the owner of this voice is causing. Derek has stopped grinding into Stiles and is now looking at Jackson. Stiles obviously ignoring his presence leans up and bites Derek's shoulder to get his attention. Derek growls/moans and looks at Stiles. "Just ignore him Derek he can either watch or leave, but if he thinks you're getting off me to listen to some stupid ass plea to be a wolf. Then he is sadly mistaken!" Stiles says this last part while looking at Jackson.

"Um actually I came looking for you Stiles. I thought I would make up for being rude earlier and take you to dinner." Jackson says

"No Jackson you wanted me to tell Danny it was lie, well it wasn't and you need to deal with that! You're gay deal with it! Now if you will excuse me I am very busy. Oh and don't you dare tell Scott or I will murder you and you know I know how!" Stiles finishes glaring at Jackson.

Jackson sulks mumbling, "I just needed someone to talk to."

Derek gets off of Stiles and says, "Go talk to him he's very confused and he came to you for help."

Stiles pouts and turns to follow Jackson calling out, "Hey Jackson wait."

He then starts to walk away but Derek grabs him and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss that only lasts for a minute or two. Stiles mumbles, "Wow I'm going to be curious a lot more often." Derek laughs and pushes Stiles toward the door. Stiles walks out on to the front porch where Jackson is waiting. "Ok Jackson talk to me what's up?" Stiles says.

"Well I do care for Danny and your right I am gay, but I don't know how I am gay. Just last week I was banging Lydia. Now I want to bang my best friend how the fuck does that happen? And since when are you gay?" Jackson says in one breath.

Stiles laughs, "Well I think you have had these feelings for Danny for a while you just never noticed them. And I have been gay about," Stiles looks at his watch, "half an hour." You can hear Derek laughing inside and Stiles laughs a little.

"Wow I think maybe your right I should go talk to Danny. And I'm curious how on earth did you get badass Derek hale to dry fuck you?"

Stiles laughs and tells the truth, "I asked him a question." Jackson pleads with his eyes for more. "I asked him if he had moves like Jagger."

Jackson looks surprised. "That's so random. Why would you ask him that?"

Stiles laughs, "Well I was listening to Moves Like Jagger on my iPod and I had the idea to ask Derek if he had moves like Jagger I was just curious. And when he asked me what I said I asked him again. I got no real answer so I went back to my music then I got my response." Stiles laughs and Jackson looks really curious.

"What did he say? Or do?"

"Well I had turned off my iPod and decided to take a nap. Then I feel a wetness on my ear."

Jackson is shocked, "He licked your ear?"

"Yeah he licked my ear and then he whispered the chorus in my ear." But before Jackson or Stiles could say anything else Derek came outside and pressed his front to Stiles' back showing Stiles how hard he still was while wrapping his arms around Stiles.

Stiles shudders with pleasure discreetly rubbing into Derek but Jackson notices and clears his throat. "Um I see that Derek is still horny and you obviously don't mind so I will be going. Um thanks for talking to me Stiles."

Stiles sighs and says "Bye Jackson, good luck with Danny." Then an expression of pure pleasure appears on his face as Derek rubs a little harder into Stiles' backside. Stiles weakly waves goodbye to Jackson. "Oh baby, Derek that feels soooo good."

Derek just smirks and says in Stiles' ear "I know baby I'm so hard it hurts." Then he starts nibbling on Stiles' neck. Stiles leads them back into the house but little did they know Scott was at the edge of the trees listening and boy is he confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Once back inside Stiles pushes Derek down on the couch and then lays on him but not to fool around to Derek's disappointment but he feels that Stiles just wants to be held for now so when Stiles lays his head on Derek's chest he wraps his arms around him and just holds him and starts to 'cool off' then he hears a snore and he realizes Stiles feel asleep Derek chuckles quietly so as to not wake Stiles then he closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as well.

While their sleeping Derek's hand moves to Stiles' ass. Scott walks in a few minutes later and notices their positions and he's still so confused! Scott thinks of waking them or just Stiles. But he decides after hearing Stiles threaten Jackson not to tell him. Stiles obviously don't want him to know which hurts. So he leaves and he goes to Stiles' place and calls Stiles.

Derek hears 'Hungry Like The Wolf' by Duran Duran and he just knows that its Stiles' cell phone, so he nudges Stiles to wake him. "Five more minutes Derek."

Derek laughs, "Your phone is ringing." Derek reaches into Stiles butt pocket and grabs it, Stiles shivers at Derek's touch.

"It's Scott want me to answer it?" Derek smirks as Stiles grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hey Scott what's up buddy?" Derek still a little turned on by the fact that its him that turns on Stiles and not Scott he nips at Stiles shoulder and then leaves a trail of kisses from there to the corner of Stiles' mouth and Stiles suppresses the moans he wants to let out glaring at Derek who just chuckles.

"Not much Stiles. Hey I'm at your house I thought maybe we could talk, order pizza and hang out like old times." Scott says trying to sound normal and not like he just saw his best friend and his alpha sleeping together.

"Yeah buddy that sounds great, but I'm hanging with Derek today we are bonding and I'm considering becoming a wolf." Stiles says and Derek stiffens, Stiles soothes him by rubbing his cheek and shaking his head no. But Derek heard his heart it never skipped except over the bonding comment.

"Yeah sure man rain check? We can hang out some other time. Promise me though that you won't decide to be a wolf without talking to your best friend first." Scott sounds hurt.

"Yeah buddy you know I will you wanna come over for dinner I'm cooking, we can play zombie destroyer 3 dad bought it for me." Stiles said.

Scott perked up even if he wasn't mad about the not hanging out. "Yeah Stiles that sounds awesome you and Derek don't have too much fun."

"Ok Scott see you at dinner." And he hangs up. Stiles then says to Derek, "You are either evil or really horny, hell maybe even both! But that was so not cool. How would I explain my moans to Scott?"

Derek smirks at Stiles and says, "It's both, mostly the second one though, and I dunno." Derek then grabs Stiles' phone and pulls his own out of his pocket and before Stiles realizes Derek is calling him.

"No Derek don't!" But his phone starts singing Stutter by Maroon 5

Oh I really need to know

Or else you gotta let me go

You're just a fantasy girl

It's an impossible world

All I want is to be with you always

I give you everything

Pay some attention to me

All I want is just you and me always

Give me affection

I need your perfection

Cause you feel so good

You make me stutter, stutter

If I could touch you, I'd never let go

Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah

Derek smiles the biggest smile Stiles has ever seen from the man. "I love my ringtone Stiles! How long have you felt this way?"

Stiles blushes and says, "A while, I can normally hide my attraction to you except during training."

Derek smiles. "I wondered why you only smelled aroused during training. I even wondered if it was me or Scott. But I have to ask what would you have done if I texted or called you while in hearing range?"

"I'm not an idiot Derek I had my phone on vibrate while you were around, except this time for some reason." Stiles wonders why he didn't put his phone on vibrate then his phone goes off again and Derek looks thoughtful.

"What are you thinking Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Just wondering how I didn't notice this, then I realize it's because you didn't want me to and you're so smart and in control of your body that you succeeded and that impresses me!" Derek says.

"Wow Derek I feel all warm and fuzzy thank you." Stiles smirks and gets up off Derek to gather his things.

Derek frowns at him, "Are you leaving me….I mean are you leaving?" Derek blushes a little very little.

"No Derek I'm not leaving you but I am leaving its late and I made unfortunate plans with Scott. I was really looking forward to spending the night here with you and your moves like Jagger. But even if Scott isn't here he still cock blocks us." Stiles says sounding bummed.

"Stiles I think Scott knows about us. His scent it's fresh like he was here not long ago." Derek says watching Stiles stiffen.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked voice tense.

"Yeah I'm sure but Stiles he obviously wanted you away from me. And we need to talk about you wanting to be a wolf." Derek says.

"Well then Derek would you like to hang out. After all I told Scott we were bonding."

Derek laughs, "Oh we were bonding alright." Stiles blushes.

"So would you like to come over for dinner? To hang out and play zombie destroyer 3?" Stiles looks hopeful.

"I would love to kill some zombies with you and your confused best friend. But first it's only a little after lunch time lets 'bond' a little longer."

Stiles laughs, "I like that idea." Then Stiles puts everything down and crawls on top of Derek. Stiles starts kissing him and runs his hands under Derek's shirt but he's not as into it as he was earlier. "Derek actually I want to talk." Stiles says and pulls his hands out from under Derek's shirt then lays his head on Derek's chest.


End file.
